heroesofastranaarfandomcom-20200214-history
Pigskins
The History Since the creation of the Realm, Astranaar has took pride in his ability in creating intelligent life. His brother Usess not content with his brothers boasting started creating mischief across the realm. He found joy in defying his brother by giving wild-animals human like abilities and traits, soon this simple party trick turned into obsession and many of the ancient animals were gifted with the knowledge of early men. Astranaar '''furious by this blasphemy decided to have his revenge by creating a demi-god called '''Jinnod. This demi-god was supposed to help Astranaar cull these "gifted" animals but in turn Jinnod had his own agenda and created the Bloodleechers which were nearly responsible for the extinction of all life in the realm. Astraanar feeling betrayed decided to use his powers to shield the remaining living beings from these vicious beats and in turn protected even his brothers fleeting creations. One of these creations were the human named Pigskins. These are swine-like beings sharing many traits with Men, and often found themselves shield to shield with them through difficult times. After the First Blight has passed many Pigskins moved to the eastern shore, first living in primitive tribes and clans. But as their society got more complex the need for collectivism rose and soon many Pigmen cities arose across the shores and open-grass lands. The pigs being inspired by the civilization of men pretty soon adopted the same values and motives, even going as so far to embrace Astranaar as their main deity and Usess as a secondary. After the formation of the first city on the Easter Coast called Vrens they have elected their first king Jorsus Hardskin I. The Hardskin bloodline still rules the Pigman kingdom to this day.' '''The kingdom became known as the '''Kingdom Of Swinae' and found themselves in combat along side Men in the great wars of the Vale. Physiology Pigmen aren't the strongest creatures in the realm but their small stature can be deceiving as their strength is superior to that of a humans. Depending on their heritage there are two types of Pigmen: Smoothskin of farm origin. and Roughskin of wild origin, typically Roughskins are larger and bulkier than their Smoothskin brethren. They have a very slow metabolism and usually need lots of sleep and food to function well. They are rapid breeders and usually have 5-10 offspring per litter. Their lifespans can vary from 50 to 60 years. Their reach adulthood at age 15. Most pigmen prefer to wear a good amount of armor or clothing and like warmer climates. They are intelluectaly similar to Men in most ways and can use the gift of Arkada. * Weight for average adult male Pigmen is around 60-90kg (~Rougskins are heavier by 7kg) * Height for average adult male Pigmen is around 1.50-170m (~Rougskins are talled by 10cm) * Weight for average adult female Pigmen is around 50-70kg * Height for average adult female Pigmen is around 1.40-1.60m * Pigmen fair best in warmer conditions Society and Religion Pigmen live in large families and are very social animals as they love company of other races. Rumors say that Pigmen often are the best tavern keepers and politicians because of their impeccable sense of humor and charisma which they consider a gift from Usess. Pigmen kings are proceeded by bloodline. They believe individuals should embrace their cultural and wild side at the same time and make the best of it, as they say that you must live in the balance of Astranaar and Usess as the one cannot exist without the other. Pigmen worship Astranaar and Usess as their deities as they are both responsible for their creation and survival. Many temples and holy grounds were built to honor these two gods and can be found across their kingdom in large numbers. * Typical names; Llark, Narl, Brodn, Kairn, Krilldril, Nadrana, Keirrna, Gwaenn * Typical surnames; Sharpskin, Bloodbelt, Warcharge, Leadhoof, Ironhoof, Killmaim Character Features * +2 Charisma '''upon character creation * '''Restore Balance is a ability Pigmen can use once a day to cure themselves or an ally of light diseases or injuries once a day. * * +2 '''HP '''if wearing mail or plate armor. Category:Race Category:History Category:Lore Category:Characters